Baby It's Cold Outside
by kiwisrock2468
Summary: Fionna and her sister Cake have been living on the street for a while now, everyday going through the exact same routine of getting no money or food. But one day, they are surprised by extremely unwelcome guests and are saved by one man... Marshall Lee! WARNING: Swearing, Sexual themes, smut, rape triggers. FioLee
1. Chapter 1

I sat on the corner of the frosty side walk, mist forming in the air as I slowly breathed in and out. Jack Frost dance on my cheeks and nose. My blonde hair hung over one of my crystal blue eyes as I looked up at the public walking by, clutching onto a plastic cup. I had a dirty white beanie, two long rabbit ears drooped down from the hat. My raggedy, but thick clothing was the only thing saving me from this snow at the moment. That and my sister, Cake. Cake had short, glossy white hair with orange tips, she had beautiful, cat like green eyes. Cake's skin was a lot darker than mine. Cake and I had similar builds. Both of us were curvy with an hourglass figure, except she was a tad chubbier than me. Cake and I have obviously come from different families. Her family took me in when I was just a baby. Unfortunately, we weren't the wealthiest people, but we were happy. She cheerfully smiled at the public, hoping they'd give us _anything. _

Yes, I was homeless.

With only my sister as company, we've been like this for years.

"C'mon! Not even a buck for two cuties?!" Cake yelped at the strangers. Bastards didn't even acknowledge us. Cake side as she slumped back onto the brick wall behind us.

"You wanna try anything, Fi?" Cake looked over to me. She looked exhausted…

"Nah. Let's just call it a night."

"But we barely have enough to buy a lollipop!" Cake shook her cup towards me. I could only hear a few coins. I looked down at my cup, it seemed a lot more emptier than hers.

"I don't think we're gonna get anything either way. So let's just try get some sleep." I smiled at the dark girl. She sighed, but then warmly smiled back.

"Alright, sweetie, let's go back to the alleyway." Cake stood as she spoke. Cake offered her hand down for me. Once I was up, we slowly made our way back to an alleyway we found a while ago, arm in arm. Cake and I were always cautious when going to a shadier part of town.

Whilst we'd never ran into trouble before, we still wanted to avoid it at all costs.

I could feel how weak Cake was feeling by the amount of weight she was resting on me.

"You okay, Cake?"

"Yeah, I'm fine baby… Just really wish we had enough for food… " I sighed as I nodded my head.

"I know. I feel weak too. For once I actually want to go back to our shack!" I giggled, Cake did too. Cake and I reached our small, run down, box shack. There was barely enough space for two. There were a few blankets inside that we managed to get. It wasn't much, but it kept us warm… Kind of. We managed to find a spot were no other homeless hang around, though it was still sketchy.

Cake and I huddled down into our medium sized box. Our shoulders were firmly pushed against each other, unfortunately we didn't have much room. But we dealt with.

Silence filled the air as Cake and I stared at the city lights that danced on the concrete floor.

"Do you remember what it was like to have a nice home…? A night of warm, good food…?" Cake spoke in a small voice, much different from her flamboyant, sassy personality. I sighed as I said "No… No not really." Cake huffed.

"How shitty."

"Heh, yeah." A sudden cold, breeze swept through the air. A shiver ran down my back as I bunched up my body.

"G-God… It's only getting colder by the second!" Cake yelped as she looked down at the street. Cake suddenly froze.

"What is it, Cake?" I looked towards Cake. Noticing she was staring at something, I looked over to where her eyes were. She was watching multiple, bulky shadows coming down the street. Drunken wailing began to echo down the alleyway. I recognised those voices…

"Oh no…" I heard Cake's breathe quicken. They were back... Those drunk assholes were back…! Last time they were here, we barely got them away from us… Someone stepped in last time…

.

.

.

"_Get away from her!" I screamed as I pounded on the bulky brunette's back. The leader of the group grunted and as pushed me back. _

"_Hold her back!" He slurred. His two friends grabbed my arms. An instant scent of alcohol hit me, __**of course they're drunk.**__ I felt so pathetic. I used to train for christ sake, why can't I brush off some goons?! _

_Oh right._

_No eating..._

_Cake squealed as she tried pushed herself away from the pervert. All her attempts were failures. He was too strong for her!_

"_Stop strugglin', baby! This would be a lot easier if ya just calmed down!" The man pulled down the collar around her neck then slammed his nose into her skin, deeply inhaling her scent. Cake's crying became more hysteric. _

"_Shuddup!" He shook Cake once, his grip firmly on her collar. My poor sister instantly piped down in pure fear. The brunette grinned and he put his face in the same position as it was before. This time, he began to kiss her neck. __**No… Cake!**_

"_Stop it, you fucking freak!" I thrashed against my captors, desperately clawing at any chance to save my big sister. The men didn't even seem phased… _

_The brunette began to tear off Cake's jacket. I felt like everything began moving in slow motion. Cake's tear stained, petrified face glanced over to me. At that moment, she realised there was no escaping for her. Cake's arms drooped as she allowed the brunette to do as he pleased. No don't give up!_

"_Don't look, honeybear…" It was almost like she was about to put down an injured animal. Her voice was soft. I began to quiver as I shooked my head. I clenched my eyes shut. No… No please… _

_Cake…_

_Please…!_

"_Stop!"_

_I shrieked. Everyone went silent. Wait… What? I slowly opened my eyes and instantly notice a tall shadow that draped over us. _

"_I suggest you do as the girl says…" A dark, husky voice abruptly appeared. And all of the sudden, the grip that held me back from saving my sister was released. I lunged forwards to Cake, pushing the disgusting brunette away from us. The brunette was in some kind of shock._

"_Good." I turned around to the owner of the tall shadow. A lanky, pale man in a neat red and black suit was standing there… With a gun pointing at the abusers. The man had shaggy, long, flippy raven black hair. His bright orange-reddish eyes shone brightly through the black locks of hair hung over them. By what I could tell, he seemed in good shape. I tightly clasped onto Cake as I pulled her closer to me. _

_Why did he seem like more of a deviant than a bunch of… Gang bangers? _

"_What were you planning on doing to the girls?" The man slowly made his way towards the gang bangers. _

"_W-We were… It was her fault-!" The brunette was instantly silenced with a pistol whip. My eyes bulged. _

"_You're a disgusting human being." Our help pushed the end of the gun against the brunette's forehead. "Leave." The man in red and black snarled. And just like a dog, the brunette cowered, and his pack and him left. The man swiftly put away his gun and turned to us. _

"_I suggest you two leave this area. They might come back." He slightly smiled at us. __**Pointy teeth… **_

"_Nah, we'll find food and regain our energy, and next time I'll kick their butts!" I replied with determination. The man chuckled as he shook his head and turned to walk away._

"_Best of luck." Cake quickly turned towards me._

"_We should listen to him! What if they do come back?!" I warmly and reassuringly smiled at Cake._

"_I'm sure we'll be fine…_

_._

_._

_._

Oh Cake… Cake I should have listened to you.

"What do we do?!" Cake whipped her body towards me and grabbed my arms. My mind went into a panic! I was, once again, too weak to fight anyone! I clenched onto Cake's arm and quickly dragged her out of our small box and stood up. I turned towards the other end of the alleyway and pushed Cake in the direction.

"Run, Cake!" I yelped. Cake instantly looked at me like I was a lunatic.

"Are you insane?! I'm not leaving you!"

"Yes, you are!" I pushed Cake once more. Still not budging. "Cake, please, get out of here!"

"Why won't you just run with me?"

"Because I want them to think that I'm only here so that they won't go after you! Now leave!" We had spent far more than enough time talking. I harshly pushed Cake. _Please, just go!_

"I… I'll find help! I swear, I'll be right back, Fi!" Cake began to run down the alleyway. I sighed in relief as I watched her go around the corner. I turned my head around to where the men were just about to come around. _Alright...C'mon, Fionna! You can do this!_

"Oh fucking looky here!" And here they were. The three mean from last time-... Wait. Oh… Oh god…

They had _weapons. _The 'leader' had a baseball bat, the one of his left had a crowbar, and the one on his right had… h-had a video camera…

I had no chance what-so-ever… The men grinned at me. The cameraman was already filming.

"Where the fuck is ya fine lil' friend, huh?!" He bellowed. "Or your boyfriend with the gun? Where the fuck are they?!" He swung the bat around as he walked closer to me.

"She… She left a while ago! She didn't want to be in the place where she was almost raped by you animals!"

"L-i-a-r!" The brunette said in a sing song way. I scowled.

"I'm not lying! She's gone and never coming back!" Well not yet... The brunette smacked his lips together, then smirked.

"Then I guess we gotta have fun with the bunny!" A devious grin crossed his face as his eyes went over my body. Okay. So. I know I said I'll face them, but I get the feeling, that if I DO face them, something really bad will happen... So I might just be better off with trying to run... Screw it. I turned my body around to the end of the alleyway and made a run for it. I'm sure I can outrun them!

"Not so fast, bitch!" I heard the brunette's footsteps behind me. They were getting closer by the second! Jesus this was a terrible idea! Good job, Fionna! I was wrenched back, the brunette had grabbed my jacket and basically thrown me onto the concrete. My head slammed against the concrete with a 'clunk!'. My vision suddenly went extremely blurry.

"See, this is what happens when we misbehave!" The brunette's foot swiftly came crashing into my stomach. I cried out in pain, bringing my arms down to my belly. I could hear the snickers of his companions around me. The brunette got down of his knees and began to tug at my jacket.

"Now let's see the puppies!" He devilishly giggled. _No... No! I didn't want to go through this! Please, anything but this! God I'd rather _**_die _**_than go through this...! No! No I have to keep fighting! _I tried pushing the brunette's foul hands away from me, resulting in a punch. I could only feel myself getting more light headed. But I wasn't going to give up!

"Get off of me!" I slurred, finding it hard to even move my hands properly. Another punch was delivered. I could feel my mind slipping away, but I would never give up! I started crying out for help as I tried prying his hands off of me.

"Fuck this!" He yelled. The brunette grabbed his bat... He lifted it up into the air, then brought it straight down on my head...

Everything flashed black. That asshole... He made sure that it was just light enough to keep my eyes open, even if it was for a short moment... But, in the last few seconds before I was completely out, I noticed someone standing at the end of the alleyway...

They weren't there before, they must've just stumbled upon us...

He was tall and pale... He had long, swooshy raven black hair...

But, the main thing that caught my attention, was the familiar pair of bright orange eyes that seemed to shine in the dark...

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! Kiwi here. It's been a while since I've actually written something...<strong>

**For those who are fans of my others stories, I am really sorry but those are on holds for the time being as I have lost all inspiration for them.**

**I was inspired to write this fanfic by the song Baby It's Cold Outside, hence the name.**

**Lol I don't need people telling me that her injuries were illogical or anything, I write late at night and I tend to just zone out. **

**Don't know when I'm gonna upload again... Not gonna make promises, but hopefully soon! c:**

**Peeaaccee**


	2. MY COMPUTER WAS BROKEN!

**GUYS I AM SO SORRY I BROKE MY COMPUTER AND JUST GOT A NEW ONE YESTERDAY NIGHT AHHH IM BACK NOW THO SO I WILL UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!**

**~Love Kiwi**


End file.
